Lord of the Shards
by Blood's Fire
Summary: Kagome, a curious Elf, gets herself into more than she bargained for when she opens her father's ancient book. Can she and the fellowship save the world as time runs low? (Lord of the Rings) Rated R for Violence and Brief Nudity.
1. Prologue, Part I

MY NEWEST FIC! Man, I'm poppin these things out like babies! 00; don't hit me, I'm too young to die. all right!!! I'm on a roll here! But what should it be about...?  
  
Hmmm, good question. I definitely need a plot for this fic....  
  
Oh, hell, I'm no good at plots. How about a blanket scenario? Or Inu in the future... or.... or.... BIG EVIL DEMON FUZZIES THAT EAT EVERYBODY!!  
  
How about something completely original? Three extremely long parts that carry on forever. Sound familiar? Get ready for a whole new twist to Lord of the Rings'.  
  
Prologue, Part I:  
  
_Three shards for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
_  
  
Shut up, Souta, I'm reading.  
  
_Ahem'  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
_ Kagome said, snapping the ancient folk lore book shut. A cloud of dust made her sneeze.  
  
Gee, Kagome, I didn't know elves sneezed.  
  
Shut _up_, Souta. You sneeze all the time.  
  
So, Kagome... What do you think all that means? Souta asked his older sister, leaning on the arm of the chair. I've heard legends about those shards, but you don't think they're actually true, do you?  
  
That's why I'm trying to find out. Kagome said, opening a huge book on her lap, and making a note with an old quill. Her handwriting was graceful and curvy. That's how elvish was.  
  
Do you think we'll ever see those shards? Legends say that three of them are in the hands of our Kings. That means one belongs to Father.  
  
I don't know, Souta. You're reading over my shoulder. Get out of here.  
  
Aww... But Kagome! I'm bored.  
  
You're an Elf. Elves don't get bored. Go read a book or something.  
  
But I've already read all of the books! It's been two hundred years since we last had an adventure! And that was just exploring Rivendell! Lets go find those shards, Kagome! Souta said quickly, pulling on his sister's arm. It'll be fun! Besides, the legends do say that when they are forged together, they will make eternal peace!  
  
Where'd you read that!? I never saw that!  
  
It was in dad's book. The one he wrote about twenty years ago.  
  
Kagome blinked. And I've been doing all of this research to find what happens when they are bound?! Why didn't you tell me, twerp?! Kagome pounced on her brother, wringing his neck mercilessly.  
  
GAAHH.... Ka... I'll show... He struggled, prying at Kagome's fingers.  
  
Good. Take me to his book! Kagome said, straightening up. She adjusted her flowing white gown, and followed her brother down the cathedral ceilings. If she had just stepped inside, she would have been overcome by the house's beauty, but after ageless eternity of being trapped inside, she had gotten quite used to it.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Master Inu-yasha! Wait up! A tiny imp cried, gasping for breath. The tall figure kept walking.  
  
I will not wait for you! Already time is thinning out to paper. We must hurry! We need to pass over the Ettenmoors by tonight!  
  
The mountains?! Rivendell can't really be that far away, sire... I thought maybe a day's travel-  
  
Silence! After the Ettenmoors, we need to pass through the Trollshaws forest. Even then, on foot it will take a week. Now hurry! We have no time to spare! He snapped, picking up his pace. But he was not cruel. He swept the creature up, and tucked it into his robe. You are useless, Myouga.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Well, that was my prologue. Just introducing you to what's to come. The chapters will be MUCH longer than this, however. Hope you like it so far.


	2. Chapter I, Part I

Chapter I, Part I  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Kagome and her brother padded along the alabastor halls silently, passing by carvings ang paintings that would take just anyone's breath away. Kagome had seen the art more than enough. Souta opened a large oak door that Kagome had always overlooked.  
  
There's an entire secret library back here. Dad wrote more books than I thought he had. Souta moved gracefully along one of the many shelves. Kagome looked up. Books filled shelves all the way to the dark ceiling.  
  
How come you never showed me this?  
  
I forgot about it after a couple years. Souta said, pulling out an old leather volume. Here it is. Father wrote a bunch about the shard he carries.  
  
Kagome took the book eagerly, and sat in one of the squashy chairs. She flipped through the ancient pages, and found what she was looking for.  
  
Here! _ The shards of old shall be reunited when the Chosen One arises from the ashes of truth. She will will reign over Rivendell when the peices of the puzzle are placed with the Shadow Ring. Eternal peace, a Golden Age shall replace The Lost Age when the shards are placed as a whole.  
  
_I say _that's _creepy. Souta said, reading more over Kagome's shoulder. Here it says that the Gaia falls are growing in size and speed.... _The world as we know it is slowly deteriorating into a Dark Age. Mordor shall become the Kingdom-_'  
  
I think you two have gotten into enough trouble as it is. A voice from the doorway shook the pair of elves.  
  
Father... What is this?  
  
I shall explain it to you all when the time comes. Do not come into this room ever again. Elrond said, his face stern.  
  
Yes, father. the two said, bowing thier heads, and leaving the room. Elrond's hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
I need to talk to you, Kagome.  
  
Kagome glanced at Souta, and nodded. What is it, Father?  
  
Souta, leave at once. Elrond murmured to her brother. Now, Kagome. You have grown into more of a Elf than I could have hoped. You are what all elves should look like, tall, elegant, beautiful. But, my daughter, more important matters are at hand. You are to stay in your room, do not come out... no matter what. I will fetch you when the time comes. And it is well on it's way.  
  
I wish you wouldn't speak in riddles, papa. Kagome said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Why should I be forced into quarentine when-  
  
I need for you to stay safe, my dear jewel. You mean more to every elf's future than you know. Good night. I will fetch you when the time comes.  
  
Kagome kissed her father lightly on his cheek, and swept gracefully up to her room, closing the large oak door behind her. Immediately, she grabbed her journal, writing everything that happened. She wrote about Gaia Falls, and drew a tiny map on the page.  
  
::_When the time comes._::  
  
She lay back on her beautifully embroidered bed spread. That's why the world seemed to be darkening. The flowers seemed to wilt as the bloomed, the colors faded before her eyes. The world was dying.  
  
She fell into a long sleep that would last her several days. She hadn't slept in four years.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
I-Inu-yasha, sire! What was that? The coward imp trembled against his master's chest.  
  
That was a demon. Maybe even an orc, but I'm here. Nothing will happen.  
  
How sure are you, Inu-yasha?  
  
I'm positive. Now please, do shut up, it's hard concentrating in this forest. Too many scents. Inu-yasha said, jumping into a branch, and landing on a path below it. They were making good time, and he was glad. Inu-yasha was a strong-built Inu-youkai, he had silver waist-length hair, and a very handsome face. Unfortunately, he was a jerk.  
  
S-sire? Is that the ending of the forest? I see a light.  
  
I see it too, Myouga. Yes, that is the end of Trollshaws. Congradulations, we made it. Inu-yasha said, running at high speeds out of the dreary woods. Rivendell is merely miles away. At this rate, we'll be there in two days. Time runs short. We only have a couple months left.  
  
Why are we going to Rivendell? They have one of the shards, don't they?  
  
Yes, Elrond, the elven King there does hold one. But there is one other reason why we are taking this particular route.  
  
Why would that be, sire?  
  
I have to pick up my fellowship. There are others heading here as well for the exact same reason. This, I hope, goes quickly. We don't have much more time.  
  
Time. Yes, we will need more time.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Dear, don't you think you are being a little harsh on our Kagome?  
  
She lost her childhood thousands of years. I don't want her getting hurt, or lost before the fellowship arrives. Elrond said, brushing back his long hair with his fingers.  
  
That reminds me... have you told her yet?  
  
I... I was... but I just couldn't bring myself to wipe the cheery smile off of her face.  
  
You said you were going to tell her! How can she be a legend if she doesn't know?  
  
She'll find out. If I tell her now, she may not agree with fate. When that happens, the only result is death. You know that.  
  
I understand. When are they going to arrive...?  
  
After the second full moon. That's two days off.  
  
I shall start forging thier weapons.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Sango closed her eyes as the hot summer air blew through her hair.  
  
The meeting was urgent, and she and Kirara were nearly there. The Elves were not very friendly with humans, but Sango was a slight exception. She was Kagome's friend. Sango came every year to take a draught made from a rare flower only found in Rivendell. This made her age slower, but not nearly as slow as Mistress Kagome. Sango was now about five hundred years old, she met Kagome years and years ago. It was beginning to fade from her mind like the mists of Hithæglir.  
  
She looked at the ground far below her, and for the first time felt great sorrow. She was off on an extremely important mission, and she may never see the sweet life of trees again. Sango had been alive long enough to remember how the world was earlier. The stars brighter, the forests greener.  
  
The world is dying, Kirara. She spoke to her dear fire imp. The cat-like creature purred loudly, raising the fur on the back of it's neck. Kirara... you must not understand... we shall all perish if the Gaia Falls swallow us all.  
  
The journey went slowly for Sango, but soon the ground was covered, and she landed near the gates of the great halls of the kingdom. As usual, the beauty of the palace took her breath away.  
  
Lady Sango... You are first to arrive. Please step this way. A beautiful Elf said, bowing the gates open. Sango smiled, and walked past him, and into the gardens. Elrond was standing near the roses, his head bent.  
  
The leaves that fell from the large trees carpeted the marble walkways, as Sango made her way to the king. The leaves were turning too early.  
  
Sango said, dropping to her knees, and crossing an arm over heart. This was the proper way to address the Elven Lord. He stepped in front of her and gave her a grim smile.  
  
Sango. I should have known you would arrive first. The world as we know it is slowly falling into a Dark Age. You may have noticed the leaves... they are several months off. The roses are slowly wilting. I can hear their cries.  
  
Sango didn't look the king in the eye. She just stared at her specially-made armor. This was very polite.  
  
Yes sire, I have noticed. I'm very sorry for your pain. I shall not fail you. she said clearly to her shoes. Elrond commanded her up.  
  
Sango, you may see Kagome now. She will be happy to reunite with you, but you mustn't say a word about her role in our fate. Do not make her upset, for she may reject the fellowship all together. He said, managing a smile. She smiled back slowly. It was best to be cautious around the king.  
  
Thank you, sire. Sango bowed one last time, before turning and finding Kagome's chambers.  
  
Kagome, its Sango. Sango said to the door, knocking quietly.  
  
Kagome said, opening the door. What are you doing here?  
  
Sango dropped to her knees, and crossed an arm over her heart. Your highness. It's been centuries.  
  
Sango, quit that nonsense, and talk to me like I'm not the princess of Rivendell. Kagome said with a smile. Sango felt her sorrow grow. Kagome didn't know about this, about her role. And she was smiling.  
  
We are leaving on a long quest tomorrow. You are coming along. Sango said in formal Elvish.  
  
To where? I prefer English. She replied.  
  
We are travelling in search of.... something. I have been told not to tell you. I'm sorry. Once we've left, I shall tell you. Sango said in a plain yorkshire accent.  
  
I see. So you are here to accompany me? Or to get your draught. I've got more in the back garden. Kagome said, taking her friend's arm and leading her down the hall.  
  
Yes, I am one of Seven who are to accompany us. I am your protectress, your highness.  
  
Please, just call me Kagome. Kagome said, pulling her friend out into her private garden. She led Sango over to an odd bunch of lily-like flowers floating on the crystal fountain. Every time Sango came here, she was taken away by the quiet beauty of the place.  
  
You know what to do, just drink the nectar. Kagome said, stepping back, her robe of silk billowing with a ominous wind that swept through the garden. Sango did not bend down, but put a hand on her Katana. Something evil was approaching.  
  
Your highness! A deep voice came, and Sango prepared to attack. But the figure bent on one knee, and placed a respectful hand over his heart. We meet at last! I am the one named Kouga, and I am finally graced by your beauty.  
  
Kagome gave him a look. Do not speak unless I give you permission. I do, however accept the compliment. What is your purpose and status? And why are you in my private garden without my royal permission?  
  
Sango smiled inwardly. If the world was going to die, Kagome would be the only one to survive.  
  
I am here to serve you and you only. I am but a humble wolf youkai, I am one of the seven.  
  
I see. Please, leave us. Kagome said, dismissing him with her hand. He bowed his head curtly, and left. Sango relaxed her grip on her Katana. You may drink you draught now, before more arrive. You will need the strength.  
  
Sango nodded, bent down, and picked up one of the beautiful floating flowers. They always made her wonder. There was no stem, no connection device, they were just tiny floating lilies that filled with a deliciously sweet nectar. It took purity to raise a flower like that. She tipped the warm liquid down her throat, and the small flower crumbled in her slim fingers.  
  
Pure Life. Kagome said. That's what it's name means.  
  
Sango closed her eyes, and felt the warmth spread to her fingertips. Every year she looked forward to that sensation and this might be the last time she ever tasted the simply sweet nectar.  
  
It's delicious. Sango said, licking her lips.  
  
Yes, but deathly poisonous. Remember the first time you drank it, you got so sick that even father had a hard time curing you. Then you came and drank it every year. That's why it has such a positive effect on you.  
  
Yeah... I remember. Horribly hot, like I was going to wither away. That's how it felt. And I remember you being there for every moment of it. I also remember how your father was going to let me die, but you convinced him. Sango got up from her knees, and wiped off her skin-tight armor.  
  
It is deadly to Elves. I wish that once I could taste it's sweetness. Kagome looked down at the innocent white flowers. But I don't need the effects. I will live longer than you ever will. Sometimes I wish I could die. Life gets so old. But you are allowed to leave here and see the mountains and forests.  
  
Another wave of sorrow swept over Sango. I'm so sorry. At least you will travel with us. We are set out to Eriador. I heard it's beautiful. Even I haven't seen the Shire.  
  
Kagome was reassured. Yes, and I will see the trees and the mountains, and the rivers that snake through the countryside. O, I've wanted to see the oceans and lakes. When do we leave tomorrow? Kagome asked eagerly.  
  
We leave when the sun is over head.  
  
Good. That's earlier than I expected. I shall get ready. I cannot travel in robes like these. I think it's time to get out my elven armor. Do not forget my old Mist Sabre. I have missed that old sword. Kagome said partially to herself as she and Sango headed into the palace.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Hark! I hear the angelic voices of elves! We must be there! Myouga said, sitting up on his master's shoulder.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I hear it. There are the gates. Inu-yasha said, stepping up to the wondrously tall silver gates.  
  
I've waited all of my life to see the gates of Rivendell! Look, there's an elf! I've never seen an elf before. Myouga said excitedly, jumping off his master's shoulder, and bowing to the guard. Inu-yasha stood beside the imp, and bowed as well.  
  
We are here for the fellowship, I am the one called Inu-yasha. He said, not lifting his silver head. The guard eyed them suspiciously.  
  
I have never seen a hanyou in Rivendell...  
  
We are here for the mission. I have the Ring. Inu-yasha said, reaching into a draw bag at his hip and pulling out a silver ring. It had two serpents twisted over it, emeralds set in as eyes.  
  
You may enter. The guard said reluctantly, bowing the gates open. The wolf had a hard time getting through as well. The two walked through gardens made of marble, even Inu-yasha had to respect their beauty. A Life-size sculpture of a beautiful she-elf sat on one of the alabaster benches, her hair was so finely done that Inu-yasha was scared that it may be blown away. He stepped to the front of the beautiful maiden, and examined her face. Her stone eyes held more emotion that he had ever seen human eyes hold, and her face was perfect.  
  
I know that woman! Myouga said, hopping forward, and looked at one of the delicate hands. I heard of this sculpture from our books! This is the lady Kagome!  
  
Lady Kagome? Isn't that the one we are travelling with? Inu-yasha asked, uncertain. The woman's face seemed too perfect to be real.  
  
Aye, sire. That would be her.  
  
Inu-yasha said, leaning closer to the pearly-white stone.  
  
May I be of service to you? Kagome said, stepping up to the pair. She had on an outfit similar to Sango's. Inu-yasha looked up and down her figure slowly. So this was the legendary Elf that would change all of their lives.  
  
Your highness... He swept back his cape, and bent on one knee.  
  
Please. I am travelling with you. There is no way you can protect me while you are bending on one knee. Kagome laughed lightly. It was like the tinkling of crystal on stone.  
  
He stood up. He feared if he looked into those eyes, he would be sucked in. Yes, your highness. Where may I find the others? He said to his leather boots.  
  
They are waiting patiently in the Great Hall. She said, adjusting the blade at her side.  
  
He eyed the sheathed weapon. You fight, your highness?  
  
Yes. Sango taught me. Kagome said happily. Please, just call me Kagome.  
  
He nodded, and chanced a look into her eyes. Both found themselves taken aback. She had crystal-light blue eyes that shone when there was no light. His golden-amber eyes took her breath away. She had forgotten what jewels looked like. All of the gems that father owned had lost their shine ages ago. But his eyes would never loose their beauty.  
  
What is your name? Kagome asked, staring fretfully into the slitted pupils. I have never met a youkai with golden eyes. They are breath-taking.  
  
My name is Inu-yasha, milady. They are chunks of coal compared to yours.  
  
For the first time in Kagome's life, she blushed. She had had many compliments before, but this one was so heart-felt. I-I thank you, master Inu-yasha. Please, meet your other companions.  
  
She walked in front of him, guiding him to the Great Hall. He looked everywhere other than her, and found himself staring at the golden-red trees.  
  
The leaves are turning early. He said to himself.  
  
Yes. They are dying. I can hear them call out to us elves. But there is nothing we can do.  
  
He stayed silent, wondering what it could be like having to hear your very own people die slowly. Inu-yasha was wiser than he let out, he knew that elves had the power over water, wind, fire and earth. The very elements that made up the universe.  
  
She led him down huge halls of silver, then through marble. She made a left turn halfway down the alabaster hall, and entered a beautifully carved stone room.  
  
There were five other people sitting at the large mahogany table. They were all silent, but there was food. The quiet clinking of silver on porcelain reverberated in Inu-yasha's sensitive dog-ears. He looked around at the group of odd people, and recognized one.  
  
He said quietly , walking slowly up to his love. Kikyou, it's been ages. He said, bowing to the woman before him.  
  
Inu-yasha? Are you the seventh? Kikyou was beautiful, her hair swept back into a low tail, her eyes, however, held no emotion. Her beauty did not begin to compare to Kagome's purity. How I've missed you so! She said, putting down her silver fork, and hugging the man before her.  
  
We leave tomorrow for the shire. There's a hobbit there that we need to speak to. Kikyou said lowly.  
  
A monk beside her, glanced in her direction, and whispered something to Sango. The monk had a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and carried a staff. He was holding a small child in his lap.  
  
I agree, she can't be trusted near the Lady. We will have to keep our guard. Sango said back in a low undertone. The only one not to hear this was an older woman and Kikyou herself. The child in the monk's lap gave Sango a serious look.  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha glanced up from their food at her. Kouga swallowed his meal in surprise.  
  
The day passed quickly in Rivendell, the Elves sang songs and put on skits for the guests, but none of the music was good enough to raise the warriors' spirits. Kagome stood up from her place at the table, and went to the front of the hall.  
  
Lady Kagome is going to sing. Sango whispered to whoever would listen.  
  
_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
omenel aglar elenath.  
Na-chæred palan-díriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef æar, sí nef æaron.'  
  
_Kagome's voice rang out into the hall, and reverberated in each and every person's ear. Her crystal clear voice with the elven language made each and every person's skin tingle. The melody was slow and sad.  
  
The guests clapped politely, and she bowed, and took her seat once more. They finished the food quietly, and one by one went to their chambers. Lady Sango and Lady Kagome were the last to depart. The Monk with the child went away with the old woman. They were speaking very fast in an unknown language.  
  
Lady Kagome, I know you don't sleep. I want to make sure you stay safe while you wander. I do not trust some of these people. Sango said slowly. Especially that witch. She makes my senses tingle. That Kikyou woman shouldn't be here.  
  
I have my Mist Sabre. I know how to fight. Kagome said, bringing herself up to her full height of 6'. Sango was intimidated.  
  
I wish you would just let me accompany you. I do want to prevent an ambush. The order says that I shall protect you. Sango said, dropping to her knee. Please do not get angry. I only wish for your safety.  
  
Kagome's hard face softened. All right. You may accompany me on my midnight stroll. But you shall not utter a word. I do it for the silence.  
  
Sango nodded, stood up, and followed her mistress loyally.  
  
They walked together through the gardens. Sango had never seen them at night. A magic mist seemed to cling to the air, giving everything a surreal glow. The sculpture of Kagome looked like a goddess gazing into a pond of silver. The moon reflected on the many small ponds, making lamp-like pools of light. Sango almost forgot to breathe. Disrupting this scene would be a sin.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
End of Chapter I, Part I


	3. Chapter II, Part I

IMPORTANT Is it just me, or do all the crappy, same-plot, PG-13 stories get all of the reviews? It's not rated R for Sexual stuff! It's gonna get violent!  
  
Chapter II, Part I  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
The shard. Elrond said, reaching into his robe, and taking out a small leather pouch. I've kept this safe for years, hoping that one day you would save us all, Kagome.  
  
Kagome hugged her father one last time before she wiped a crystal tear from her shining eyes. The rest of the Fellowship waited for her, talking quietly amongst each other.  
  
Good bye, poppa... Kagome said shakily.  
  
Kagome? What's going on? Souta said, walking from the palace. Who are these people?  
  
she said, kneeling down, and beckoning for him to come to her. I'm going on an adventure, Souta.  
  
Kagome... can't I come? He asked from his sister's arms. You know I can fight just as well as you can...  
  
Kagome glanced at her father, This journey will be more dangerous than even I may survive. I cannot permit you to come along.  
  
But Kagome! I can help! Souta's blue eyes teared up.   
  
Kagome, I don't think that he would be that much of a distraction. I give you my permission, Souta, but you still have to ask your sister. She is very important in this quest.  
  
Kagome... Please... let me go with you... Souta begged. A tiny child came beside him, and sat on his large tail.  
  
I wanna go too, lady. The boy said.  
  
Shippo! I thought I told you to stay inside! Miroku said, running forward, and snatching the kit up. I'm terribly sorry, milady. He is very...  
  
They can both come. I'm sure a Kitsune fox will be helpful. Kagome said, standing up, and brushing off the knees of her armor.  
  
Thank you! Souta cried, clapping his hands together. Where are we going?  
  
Kagome smiled, and ruffled his hair.   
  
The two boys packed their bags, and received small knives to fight with from Kagome's mother. She wiped tears from her brown eyes, and hugged the two children.  
  
Stay safe, you two.  
  
The group of people headed out of Rivendell, waving grimly at the small crowd of elves. Some of them shed bitter tears seeing their princess becoming a warrior. Kagome kept her head bent, and willed the tears away. She would not cry, not when she needed to be as strong as she could be. Someone walked beside her, and she looked there instead of her peoples' faces. It was Lord Inu-yasha.  
  
I can't believe I'm finally leaving Rivendell. I've waited all of my life for this moment. Her voice woke him from his thoughts. Her voice was deep, but not manly. She held many secrets of the past, and he was eager to learn.  
  
What do you mean, milady? he asked politely. Damn, he hated being polite.  
  
I mean... She looked away, and forced the lump in her throat away. I've been trapped inside this place since I was born countless years ago. I'm so old, yet I've not aged. Sometimes I wish that I could grow old and die like any other human.  
  
He had suspected her to be a couple thousands of years old, but ageless was... old.  
  
What was the world like before now? He asked her. They were just passing the last gates of Rivendell, and her eyes widened.  
  
We... we're leaving! Souta! We finally get to see the outside! Souta! Kagome cried to her younger brother, who ran to the front of the party.  
  
I can't wait! Why aren't we on horses? Whenever father went anywhere, he always took horses! Souta asked, pulling on Inu-yasha's cape.  
  
We are getting horses when we enter the Shire. They are harder to find, you'll see. All of the people there are very wee. Inu-yasha made a face, and put his thumb and finger closer together. Souta laughed. Not as beautiful as Kagome's music, but it was magical all the same. When they had exited the gates, the group formed a circle.  
  
Sango, I take it you still have Kirara? The old woman asked. You, Miroku and Kikyou shall travel on the beast. Miroku, summon that raccoon imp of yours, he can carry a couple people. Souta, Shippo, Kouga, my self will use the raccoon.  
  
They nodded. Yes, Keade.  
  
That leaves Lady Kagome and Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha, you shall carry Kagome on your back. This way she can have a personal protector. We will meet on the Last Bridge over Mitheithel. From there, we will follow the East-West road to Bree.  
  
Yes, milady. Sango said, bowing her head curtly. I shall summon Kirara immediately. She reached into a pouch at her wrist, and brought out a glimmering red stone. Kagome had read about those. The binding of a slave imp to it's owner. Sango held the stone on her hand, and blew lightly on it. Kagome saw embers rise high into the sky. While Miroku did the same with his green stone, Kagome looked around her at the scene. The countryside was beautiful, wide open fields, forests in the distance.  
  
Lord Inu-yasha...? What are those trees over there? Kagome pointing to a large group of trees. They look so evil. I've never seen evil trees before.  
  
That's the Trollshaws woods. We will be passing through there.  
  
She looked around some more, and for the first time saw Rivendell from the outside. It was beautiful, like a city made of angel's wings. Behind Rivendell, Kagome saw what she guessed were the Misty Mountains.  
  
A loud roaring noise shook Kagome's chest, as a large shadow passed over them. Inu-yasha and the other's dropped to the ground immediately, covering themselves with their Elven cloaks that mother had made for them. Kagome looked around at the apparent stones. The creature above them shrieked. It made Kagome's soul feel as if it were going to shatter.  
  
Down here, fool! Inu-yasha said harshly, grabbing the angel's hand, and pulling her under his cloak.  
  
What's going on?! she asked, nervous at his nearness. He had tucked her under his arm.  
  
Shh! Naz-gul! He said urgently, breathing down her neck. He smelled like forests.  
  
Kagome felt her skin warm up slightly, and Inu-yasha threw the cape off them.  
  
It's gone. We must be extra cautious when traveling through the air. I see Kirara. Let's go. Keade said, brushing dirt off of her wizard's robes.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Nazgûl. That's what he had called the wretched creatures. The ones that sucked the very happiness out of your soul. Kagome shuddered, and clutched onto Inu-yasha's shoulders. His back was so warm, it made her feel comforted in this evil wood.  
  
She heard the trees whisper as they sped past them, stirring up leaves. Their whispers turned to cries of agony as they headed toward the center of the Trollshaws.  
  
Lord Inu-yasha... Why is it so evil here? Kagome asked her guard.  
  
I don't know, milady. You could ask them yourself. His voice held a hint of annoyance that Kagome picked up on immediately.  
  
Fine, then I will. Kagome replied sharply. Inu-yasha winced. When the Lady was angry, the world would crash. Her words were like needles on his skin.  
  
She closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the man below her. Becoming one with the trees, Kagome found deep inside their wooden hearts a dark secret.  
  
Inu-yasha! This woods is not safe! There is a beast! Kagome cried to him. A beast that roams blindly, seeking revenge!  
  
So that's what I heard earlier. He said quietly. Her Elven ears picked this up.  
  
You knew there was a danger lurking in this darkness?! Again, her angry words struck him. When elves got emotional, it was terrifying.  
  
We're nearly out! If anything comes our way, I will smell it. Please just be quiet.  
  
How dare you! Kagome felt like she was becoming more an more resentful towards the bullheaded hanyou. He did not reply to her complaint, and focused on the space ahead of him.  
  
A terrible pounding in Kagome's ears commenced, making her cry out. It approaches! Be prepared for battle! She jumped gracefully off of his back, and withdrew her sacred blade. It shone bright blue. He followed suit, pulling out his own demon sword. The rusted Katana transformed into a huge fang. Kagome stared. But her attention was taken off the blade to the demon that came crashing through the trees. Kagome winced as she heard them cry out to her.  
  
[Kill it! Kill it!]  
  
Kagome nodded, and lunged at the hideous creature. It let out a howl, and swiped at her with monstrous fists. She dodged the blow easily, rolling to the left, as Inu-yasha sprang for a jump-attack. Kagome crouched low, and charged for the beast. It was too busy swatting at Inu-yasha like a fly. Kagome sprang up in the air, and for a moment she froze there, gazing into the tiny, hog-like eyes of the demon.  
  
She cried, bringing the blade down on it's ugly head. Her Mist Sabre sunk deep into the creature's brain, cutting it's life. Kagome quickly withdrew the scythe and sheathed it. The demon roared, thrashing in it's blind death. It was dying, and it was desperate.  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed the blood-covered girl by the wrist, threw her on his back, and raced the bleeding creature out of the wood. It's thundering footsteps were no longer heard, and Kagome glanced behind them. She saw it swaying on the spot, then hitting the ground with a ground-shaking thud.  
  
It's dead. Kagome said, wiping blood from her hands.  
  
I know. What did that mean? What you said? It seemed to have an effect on the hideous beast.  
  
It means farewell. All creatures understand Elven. It is the language of nature, of earth. That was a giant, I think. Kagome said. I read a lot about those.  
  
No... it didn't smell like a giant. Giants are much bigger, any way.  
  
Kagome shook her head. I don't know. I've never been outside of Rivendell. Look! I see a river! Is the water always sparkly like that?  
  
The two had been traveling nonstop for two days. Night had been terrifying for the inexperienced Elf, and she had stayed beside Inu-yasha. His presence was very comforting.  
  
Do you think I could wash up in that water over there? I'm covered in Ogre blood. Kagome asked, trying to wipe the sticky substance on her armor.  
  
Do not go swimming, milady. There's no telling what lives there. Inu-yasha said, making a sharp turn, and running full-speed to the river. He bent down so that she could jump off, and sat. Even a hanyou needed to rest his legs after two days carrying an elf. He watched the bloody angel dip her slender hands into the crystal blue water. He kept his ears cocked in her direction, scanning for any sign of danger.  
  
Inu-yasha! I see the bridge! Kagome said, standing up, and pointing north. This must be Mitheithel! Her distinct accent on the name made it sound twice as beautiful than if any person read it.  
  
We will continue up stream. Do you se the others?  
  
Kagome gazed open-eyed in the distance.  
  
That's right. Elves have eagle-vision.'  
  
Yes! I see Kirara's flame! She cried. We must hurry! I do not want them to worry.  
  
Yes, let us go. He crouched low to the ground, and she climbed onto his back. He sped off, letting his youkai senses guide him. This is what he prided himself most in. His running and jumping abilities were better than any human's. The closest that something came to it would be an elf.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
What do you see, Souta? Sango asked the Elven Prince.  
  
I see them! They are quickly approaching. He replied, standing at his full height, and letting the wind sweep past his hair. Usually elves keep their hair long, but young prince's were not allowed. Souta always wanted long hair like his father, however.  
  
I smell blood! They had a battle. Kouga said, sniffing the air, his aqua eyes closed. If he hurt her majesty, he will have to answer to me. Kouga said through clenched teeth.  
  
Souta, are they nearly here? Sango asked, looking into the distance.  
  
Yes, about two miles. They should be here in five minutes. The group sat on the bridge, and waited patiently for the two most important members of the group. She had the shard, he had the ring.  
  
We have arrived. Kagome said, stepping with grace from Inu-yasha's back.  
  
Mistress! You are covered in blood! What happened? Sango asked her dear friend, checking her arms for wounds.  
  
I am fine, dear Sango. We ran into an Ogre. The beast gave us quite a hard time. Mist Sabre finally has tasted blood. Kagome said, standing to her full height.  
  
I see. Now that we are all accounted for, we shall continue on. Kagome and Inu-yasha, you shall switch with Kouga and Kikyou. He is slightly faster than you, Inu-yasha. You shall rest upon Kirara with Sango. Let us hurry. It has already been two days, and we only have one shard. Keade said, leaning on her wooden staff. We shall meet again at Amon Sûl.  
  
Aye. Inu-yasha, Lady Kagome, this way please. Sango said, throwing a leg over her precious cat imp. Kagome climbed onto the creature, and Inu-yasha behind her. The beast jumped into the air, and Kagome tried her best to stay on. For the first time in her life, she was tired after just sleeping. She had never done anything more strenuous than lift a heavy book. Fighting took the life out of her, and she leaned against Inu-yasha's chest.  
  
He felt her go limp, her breath tickling his sensitive nose. Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around her so that she would not fall and perish. If Lady Kagome died, it would be the end of all of us, and The Gaia Falls would destroy the world.  
  
The journey to Amon Sûl was about one hundred miles, and it took them several days. Kagome was eager to get down to the ground again. She wanted to fight. Her highness found flight very boring, and wished to be exploring the woods that they passed. Finally, they landed at Weather Top. The wolf and Kikyou had already arrived, and were foolishly making a fire.  
  
Idiots! Do not build a fire! They will spot us! Sango cried, stomping out the flames.  
  
Sango, milady! We were but making a frugal meal... Kikyou said, holding her hands open, palms up.  
  
The Nazgûl see in shadows. For the creatures that they astride can see, and they use men and beasts as spies. They do not see the world as we do, but our shadows cast images in their minds. Only the noon sun can destroy their sight completely. Do not make light for them to see us by. We will have to eat our food cold.  
  
We need to see to be able to fight, Lady Sango. the wolf said humbly. She rounded on him.  
  
After five hundred years of training, Lord Kouga, I have learned to hear my enemies. All nine of the Nazgûl carry shards, so we are hunted until we hunt them.  
  
What is it that they want? Mistress Kagome asked. Surely they are not after the shards.  
  
Sango stared at her. Your father wanted me to keep this from you, but you are The Mistress. The legend that you are ties together with the shards. They are after you.  
  
Kagome gasped, and covered her mouth. You... You don't mean...  
  
Yes, milady.  
  
Kagome's eyes shone in the dark. I accept my fate. What ever is to come shall come.  
  
The group looked up suddenly as an inhuman shriek pierced the night.  
  
They have come! Everyone on their guard! Sango said, pulling out her Katana. Kagome reluctantly pulled her sacred blade from it's sheath. The Mist Sabre gave the scene an eerie glow. Three shadows, tall as trees stood over the five. They sucked the joy from Kagome's innocent heart, and it was hard not to burst into tears. She blinked, and a flash came over her. She could see each of the shards.  
  
Left! Shard in right arm! Kagome cried, lunging at the shadow. The demon pulled a long thin blade from it's side, and parried the attack easily. The creature spun, and slashed the blade down over her head. She blocked the attack, and slid out of the strength-match. Never had she had a more difficult opponent. The clashing of swords could be heard, and she continued the graceful dance with the darkness.  
  
_Ai laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_ Kagome made the quick prayer to nature, to the trees, to the stars. The shadow before her screeched, and swung the sword more violently.  
  
It is weakening...' Kagome thought to herself, dodging another careless swing of the sword. Kagome saw an opening, and she prepared for the finishing blow.  
  
_Namárië lumbilë!_ She cried, and made a cut. It's arm was severed near the shoulder. The Mortal Man dissolved in air. Kagome crouched down out of sight, and carefully cut the shard out of cold flesh.  
  
She stood up, and tucked the shard into her pouch. The two other shadows had were outnumbered two to one, but were holding up all the same. Kikyou and Sango were battling the middle Nazgûl.  
  
It's in his head! Kagome cried, jumping in to help her friend. Kikyou slashed at the creature's stomach. As it dodged, it pulled out a knew blade. Almost a needle, it was long and thin. Kagome knew what that blade was.  
  
But she watched in awe as the creature stabbed Sango in the shoulder. Kagome cried, running to her friend's side. She was filled with strife unknown to her.  
  
Crying out, Kagome lunged, faked a blow to the gut, and made a swift up-cut, slicing the demon's crowned head in half. It let out a bloodcurdling cry, and evaporated, the blue shard falling to the stone with a tinkle. The third Shadow sunk away, leaving Inu-yasha and Kouga with their swords drawn.  
  
Kagome cried, rushing to her friend's side. She had turned a sickly purple color, and it brought tears to the elf's eyes. With trembling hands, she unbuttoned the neck of her friend's armor, and slipped it over her shoulder. The wound was small, but Kagome could see where the poison had turned her blood black.  
  
Someone! Fetch me _Athelas_! Kagome cried, looking over her shoulder. The group gave her a blank look. Inu-yasha! Take me to the foothills two miles from here at once! This is a poisonous wound. She took off her Elven cloak and wrapped around Sango.  
  
Someone stay near her and warm her. Kagome said, leaving her dear friend's side, and climbing onto Inu-yasha's back. She saw Kikyou give her a disgusted look.  
  
As he set off in the direction she pointed, he spoke to her. How is it that you know where everything is?  
  
I have studied many maps in my own quest to discover exactly what the shards were. Two more were extracted from the Nazgûl. I think I killed Elbereth. She said, pointing him farther west.  
  
Ha! Milady, you can't kill Nazgûl! Inu-yasha snorted. Those Shadows are still out there, they are just no one, they are deteriorated from the inside. You have stolen their soul. The only thing that made them into the evil beings that they are were the shards that they possessed. They were once great Kings.  
  
I know, I read about the Mortal Men. There! Can you smell it?  
  
I smell a lot of things, woman. He said rudely. She ignored him.  
  
That smell... like medicine... Here, stop. She said, jumping off his back, and sniffing through a patch of clover-like plants. This is it. Help me pick as much of it as we can carry. The two got out a small pouch, and stuffed the leaves into the bag.  
  
Let's go. He said, holding out his hand. She smiled, took it, and they headed in the direction of Sango.  
  
Is she going to be all right, Inu-yasha? Kagome asked, uncertain.  
  
I was going to ask you. He said. After that quick exchange, they traveled in silence, finally arriving at Weather Top. Sango was still in the same position that she was when Kagome left her. Kouga was by her side, praying.  
  
I have the leaf! Kagome said, rushing to her friend's side. Her eyes were open, and she was looking nervously around at the strange people.  
  
Kagome leaned over her friend, and drew the leaves from the bag. She pressed the leaf to the wound, as she chewed the others, biting back the tears that came with the bitterness. She spit the chewed leaves back out onto her pale palm, and pressed the green substance into the wound itself. Sango shuddered, and cried out in pain. Then she relaxed, and began moving her arm slightly.  
  
What was that...? She asked slowly, careful not to slur her words. It makes the pain go away.... With the cold.... She said, trying to sit up. Kagome held her down.  
  
We need to get you to safety. The others are late. Kouga and I will take you to Bree early. They will have healers there. Inu-yasha and Kikyou will tell the others where we have gone. Kagome stood up, and took the drawstring bag from her belt. I leave the shards with you, Inu-yasha. I trust you will take excellent care of them. She said, managing a weak smile. She and Kouga lifted Sango off the ground, and Kagome helped Kouga sling the limp girl onto his back.  
  
Summon Kirara, Kagome. Inu-yasha said, reaching for Sango's own drawstring bag. Kagome nodded, and dug into her bag. She pulled out the slightly warm stone, and blew embers into the dark sky. She watched them drift lazily far into the distance. A roar was heard, and the gigantic cat-beast appeared at their side, nuzzling Sango's still body.  
  
Kirara, take us to Bree please! Quickly! She'll only last a few days! Kagome cried to the Catlike creature. It growled loudly, and allowed them to slide onto it. In a flash, it was gone. Inu-yasha watched the fire at it's feet disappear into the night.  
  
Many long and dark hours later, the rest of the fellowship arrived.  
  
Where is my sister? Souta asked, looking around. Is she hurt?  
  
Calm yourself, young prince. She has gone with Lady Sango to Bree. Sango was harmed in battle, and needs healing as soon as possible. Kouga went with them. Inu-yasha said gently to the worried boy. We do, however, have very good news.  
  
What's that, Inu-yasha? Keade asked the young Lord.  
  
Kagome retrieved two shards from the Nazgûl. Inu-yasha said.  
  
Inu-yasha! I am not young! Souta said, for he had been waiting for a chance to speak, I am far older than you!  
  
Ah, but you are young at heart. Inu-yasha said, tapping the kid's nose. Another two thousand years, and he'd be an inch taller. Damn, Elves aged slowly.  
  
Let us set out as soon as possible! The end is close at hand, and we still have sixteen shards to collect.  
  
Something else happened, Keade. Kagome cried out the location of the gems.  
  
This is news to my ears... I did not know that they emitted any energy except when they were whole. Naraku's spies are searching more forcefully than ever. Keade said, gazing into the sky, while leaning on her staff.  
  
We should probably be on our way. Miroku said quietly. If we are ever to catch up with the women. The group agreed, and they set out again, Kikyou on her lover's back, and the rest on the back of Miroku's faithful servant.  
  
The journey to Bree took less than two days, after all, the pair were fast, and the group were airborne. The valleys and hills of the South Downs indicated that they were nearing Bree at last, and they could only hope that Sango and the others were waiting for them.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
End of Chapter II, Part I


End file.
